Destiny Bites
by pynkrayne
Summary: Set in some season...Fluffy Spuffy with some issues to work through... PART TWO UP
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
(A/N) This was done as an RP with me playing Spike. Any additional chapters will be long in coming.  
  
Spike sat on the ground, back against a tombstone, staring at the moon. He loved it when it hung just so in the sky, a tiny sliver of its former full glory. A tiny flicker of flame lit his hand as he lighted up again. It was a peaceful night so far, the best he'd had that week, but it was only Tuesday.  
  
Buffy walked quietly nearby, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket, one fist clenched around a stake. Her eyes scanned the cemetery as a light breeze swirled a few stray strands of hair around her face. She sighed softly, not really expecting to find anything on patrol that night.  
  
Spike exhaled his smoke. He could feel the Slayer somewhere behind him. Although, he could usually feel her anyway. The smoke curled upward into the cool night air. Perhaps Buffy would sit and chat, perhaps she's gonna pick a fight, maybe she'll pass right by. The possibilities were endless with the fickle Slayer.  
  
She kept walking, nearing Spike's resting place. She saw the smoke rising up into the night air before she saw him, a slight smirk curving her lips. "Spike," she stated, her voice quiet as she paused in front of him.  
  
He nodded, acknowledging her presence. "Slayer." He tried to play it cool, knowing at any moment his resolve would vanish. He glanced up at her, the pale moon and stars creating a glowy halo around her beautiful blonde head.   
  
"What brings you here?" she said softly, trying hard to keep her face emotionless. She gazed steadily at him, her hands now out of her pockets at her sides, the stake forgotten.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Kinda live here, pet. You're the one who's just visiting…" He smiled. She was actually trying to be friendly tonight. Must have fought with Nibblet today or something equally tragic. Maybe it was the moon. Though not quite gone, it still affected the nightlife more than one would guess.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, her eyes darkening slightly. "Sorry for asking. Just seems like you'd be brooding in your crypt rather then sitting out here."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Peaches broods luv. I'm no poof." He shrugged. "Besides. It's a lovely night. Even the simple villains enjoy a quiet night at home once and again."  
  
"Villains?" she said softly, a soft chuckle of amusement slipping from her lips, her eyes still dark.  
  
"Big baddies, scoundrels, immoral denizens? Heard of em before?" He kept his expression as serious as possible. He could feel her start to crack though. "What kind of slayer are you?"  
  
"Of course I have," she snapped, her expression and tone harsh. She then softened slightly. "But you? Under one of those titles?" she chuckled again.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Slayer. I daresay you're fallen off your high horse only to hit your head on the way down. My title is more 'Gorgeous Yet Still Evil Vampire." He smirked and patted the grass beside him. "Why don't you have a little sit? It's a slow night anyhow."  
  
She laughed this time, intending to lightly mock him but truly agreeing with the 'gorgeous' part. She refused to let him know this, however. She sat slowly on the ground beside him, her movements fluid and graceful. "I'm not so sure about the 'evil' part, Spike," she said softly, looking at him, her expression serious.  
  
Spike tilted his head to stare Buffy down. "Doubtin my credibility luv? I have references you know…" The classic smirk faded slightly…if he wasn't evil, what did she think he was? The past hadn't been erased and that was definitely two strikes and against him. After a slight pause, he started speaking again, matching her previous tone. "If I'm not evil…what's that make the Slayer of Slayer's nowadays?" He really hated bringing that up, but slayers and vampires weren't supposed to be friends. He'd been told that enough to finally believe it.  
  
She softened further, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Besides being a Slayer with a screwed up life?" she shrugged slightly, trying to make it seem as though it didn't bother her. "I suppose you could say you were once evil...but I'm not so sure anymore..." she smiled slightly, genuinely.  
  
Spike's resolve vanished. How jealous he was of those fingers running through her soft hair. He relaxed back against the tombstone again. "S'ok luv. Life gets complicated but without heartache and disappointment, how would we know what love and joy truly are?" He pointed up towards the moon. "It's the real reason I'm outta the crypt right now. Even at a fraction of it's former self, it is still so beautiful…" He trailed off, perhaps he had admitted more than he wanted to.  
  
She looked surprised, an eyebrow raised. "Something wrong, Spike?" she asked softly, gazing at him steadily.  
  
He slowly shook his head no. Spike couldn't even face her directly. "Yup. I'm right as rain, only without the water. How 'bout you? You seem…tired."  
  
"Long nights," she replied, a light smirk on her face. "Not to mention long days. Dawn...Dawn's not exactly the easiest to get along with these days." She sighed softly.  
  
Spike nodded grimly. "Been there done that pet. Cept the days part. Getting smashed at night and sleeping through the day works pretty well." He grinned and turned to face her. "You should try it." He stared into her eyes. He could see a reflection of the moon in them and the two together were beautiful something powerful.   
  
She couldn't tear her eyes from his as she murmured softly, "Yeah..." Inside she wondered what it was with her and vampires - how she always seemed to fall for the ones she slayed.  
  
He was frozen in her eyes. If she wasn't careful, she'd be opening a can of worms she wasn't prepared for. He ripped his gaze from hers and a ripple of pain crossed his features. He closed his eyes and sighed. "How bout you tell me what's really on your mind pet, cuz you're not foolin me."  
  
She looked away quickly, her cheeks turning light pink. "I think you know," she said softly, tucking another strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Spike opened his eyes but avoided the blonde by his side. He chose to stare into the sky instead.. "There's a big bloody difference between me knowin and you admittin it. Besides isn't it past your bedtime? All other good little girls are in dreamland right about now…"  
  
"Is there really a difference?" she asked quietly. Her cheeks slowly faded back to their natural color as she scoffed softly. "'Good,' Spike? You make it sound like just because I'm the Slayer I'm perfect. I know several people who would argue that one with you."  
  
He smirked and lit up again. "Several people? Got a full fledged mob yet?' He chuckled. Tonight had worked out a lot better than he'd ever hoped. Although had someone told him where he'd be and with who…Spike would have laughed briefly and then decked whoever had dared to speak up.  
  
"Ha. Ha," she muttered softly. "And by the way, there's a little something called tact. Of course, you've obviously never heard of it." She sighed again, gazing at the ground. "But Giles...Dawn...Willow...they could all tell you that I'm something other then could. Or at least they know they could. And let's not forget Xander. Don't think he's ever defined me as purely good since...since Angel..." her voice softened on her last two words.  
  
Spike snarled. "Bloody hell pet. Just sod the whole business! We 'ave a conversation and you bugger the whole thing up. I don't want to hear you gripe about Peaches and your sorry first love…never have never will. So if you don't mind…I've had enough." Spike was so angry…she should know what effect HIS name brought about. He stood up, glaring at her before storming off. But the turmoil within his deep blue eyes wasn't in anger, it was pure pain at having to say those words…  
  
She quickly realized her mistake, her eyes widening as she jumped up from the ground and hurrying after him. "Spike, wait!" she quickly caught up with him, placing hand on his shoulder and attempting to force him to stop. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't...shouldn't have mentioned him." She fell quiet for the moment, pleading with   
  
Spike turned, the torment in his eyes echoing across his features. "Damn right you shouldn't of. I get you pegged as bein kinda nicey nice then you spit on it." His stormy blue eyes spoke the words he could never hope to. They conveyed his feelings of betrayal better than he could voice. The turbulent mix of emotions showed mainly a rage followed closely by treachery and a faint glimmer of something more…deep and everlasting.   
  
Guilt filled her eyes as she looked away for a moment, profusely regretting having mentioned Angel. She reluctantly, slowly pulled her hand away from his arm. She said nothing for several long moments, then finally looked back at him, her eyes cloudy with the many emotions she felt at the moment. "You have right to be mad, Spike. But try to understand, please. I may have mentioned him, but…" her voice grew even more quiet, her expression honest. "…but that doesn't mean I still have feelings for him," she gazed into his eyes.  
  
He blinked a few times, tightly shutting his eyes and clenching his fists. "Words are nothing. He's still all over you and deep in your heart to boot." He met her gaze and stared her down, slowly advancing on her. Spike tilted his head to stare directly into her soul. "I can practically feel it."  
  
She sighed, pain in her eyes. "Spike…" she said his name softly, tenderness in her voice. "I…I won't deny that I do feel…something for him inside…" She seemed to almost be holding back tears. "But I know it's over between me and him. And I've moved on." She looked away for a moment, then returned her gaze to his. "Moved on to…to better things," she stared at him meaningfully, half-wondering if he caught the hidden message in her words.  
  
Spike choked a little, forgetting that he didn't need to breathe. The way she said his name sent chills up his spine and down. He could feel the emotions behind her words, and yet the power in the things she couldn't voice. Moving quickly, he tightly pressed his lips to hers and seemed to vanish in thin air. Spike just couldn't stay, thinking this time he'd crossed a line or twenty. He thought about returning to his crypt, but figured it was the first place she'd look. Instead, he headed to the last place she'd check, the Bronze. At least he could sit and watch the people from above and drown his sorrows in a bottle or fifty.  
  
She gasped at his sudden disappearance, still able to feel his lips on hers for several minutes after. Buffy slowly walked to his crypt, hoping she'd find him there as she opened the door slightly, but almost relieved that he wasn't inside. She crossed her arms under her chest and quickly turned and left the cemetery. "Forget patrol," she muttered softly.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was getting properly trashed in the balcony of the Bronze. The music was loud and grating, almost perfect for his mood. He was being torn up inside by his conflicting feelings. Some said he was right and others screamed he was wrong. In an effort to ignore all of the voices, Spike gulped down another bottle and cracked open yet another. Someone would kick him out eventually and he'd stumble home, hopefully before the sun rose. Bugger if it did anyhow. He really had no direction, nothing to live for, nothing to get him through day by day. He had failed at the one thing he was good at-killing slayers.  
  
Buffy walked home slowly, passing by the Bronze. She paused for a moment, than with a slight shrug of her shoulders went inside. She immediately wished she hadn't when she saw Willow and Xander sitting at a table. She almost felt guilty because of it, but she turned away, glad they hadn't seen her. She headed over to the counter to get a drink, walking quickly away from her friends. She stopped abruptly as her eyes landed on Spike.  
  
…Who was idly talking to the half empty bottle in his hand. Spike was sitting in a corner sprawled on an huge chair and staring at the glass in his hand. He was having a rather in depth conversation with it regarding life in general and why it was better to be a bottle. Of course, the bottle was the more coherent of the two seeing as Spike had accomplished his goal of getting absolutely smashed.   
  
Spike did not turn his head to watch her approach. He could already feel her presence the moment she stepped inside the Bronze. He was still muttering to himself. "Bugger...practice hiding...off and away...not crazy just..." As she got closer, he swung his head around and finally stopped to face her. "You're not supposed to be here." Spike spoke clearly, emphasizing the negative word not.  
  
"But I am," she said softly. "I am because I was... I was worried about you," her voice was still quiet. She looked him in the eye, her head tilted slightly.  
  
He threw back his head and laughed as if there were no tomorrow. He waved his hand trying to brush her off. "Not what I meant pet. You shouldn't be here…" Spike sat up straight and leered at her. "You should be over heeeere." He patted his lap but then relaxed back into the chair, an arm on each armrest. Realizing what exactly he had said he cringed beneath her stare. "Don't stake me! I don't believe I'm reshponsible for this accounting the me being shnookered part…" He let his head roll back as he stopped talking.  
  
She stared at him steadily for a moment before speaking, pity in her eyes. "Nice, Spike. Something happens between us that confuses you, so then you go and get trashed." She shook her head slightly. "And I wouldn't stake you for that." A small smile curved her lips for a brief moment. "It takes a lot more then that to earn a meeting with Mr. Pointy."  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." Spike clenched one hand into a fist and began pounding on his chest over his heart. "Shtake! Shtake! Ssshtake…" He fidgeted a little in his seat and swallowed the rest of his drink. He regained a little clarity as the liquid burned down his throat. "World's not all about you Slayer. There's a lot of things you don't undershtand." Spike picked up yet another bottle and downed it.  
  
"You know I wouldn't, Spike," she insisted quietly, walking silently to the chair beside him and sitting down. Her eyes still remained on him. "And I never said the world was all about me." She looked away for a moment, her voice more quiet as she next spoke: "And you don't need to remind me that there are indeed a lot of things I don't understand."  
  
Spike blinked a few times and let the loud music wash over him. The lyrics had something to do with leaving and the sadness but it just didn't fit his mood. He wanted something obnoxious and angry. He set a half empty bottle at her feet. "Won't kill the pain but it helps ignore it." Spike stood and stretched a little. Sadly, he was sobering quickly. He didn't know quite what to do so he sat back down and left the bottle alone.  
  
She turned to face him again slowly, once more looking him in the eye. She said nothing for several long moments, the music pounding into her ears. After several moments she winced, placing her fingertips lightly on her temples and massaging them silently for a brief amount of time.  
  
Growling, Spike stood and kicked the bottle off the balcony where it crashed harmlessly to the floor below. He grabbed Buffy's elbow and drug her downstairs. At the bottom he spoke in her ear, pointedly so she'd know he meant business. "I can't stand your pity trip any longer pet. If you want to sort this out, you know where I'll be." He turned from her for the second night and strode towards the door.  
  
Suddenly angered by his attitude, she matched his pace. She reached out and grabbed his arm, using her "Slayer-strength" to turn him around to face her. "Dammit, Spike!" she cursed semi-loudly, ignoring the stares she earned from those nearby.  
  
Spike smirked as he found himself facing a very angry slayer. "Yes luv?" He glanced at the people who were staring, clearly amused at her outburst. "What can I do you for?" He feigned innocence at his innuendo but Buffy was always more fun when she was mad.  
  
She released him quickly, looking away for a moment. Her breathing had increased somewhat, but her tone was even as she spoke again. "You act as if this is all my fault. Everything that's ever happened...happened between us. And that you're the only one who is confused about this." She hesitated briefly. "But you're not, Spike. Get it through that thick head of yours," and with that she started to push past him.  
  
He turned around and snatched one of her hands. When Buffy twisted back around he got the other. Pulling her back towards him, Spike held her close and whispered in her ear. "It's nobody's fault but fate's. Tell me that I'm not sending little chillies down your spine and I'll leave. Right now. Never bother a hair on your head again." He pulled away from her, leaving a space between them. He could practically taste her heart race even from this distance. His stormy blue eyes locked with hers as he waited. It was her turn to move a piece and Spike frankly couldn't wait.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, a pained expression on her face. When she opened them unshed tears caused her eyes to shine in the dim lighting. "You are," she said, choking slightly. "And I don't know why...why I feel this way, Spike. But I do." She looked away again. "I'm not exactly fighting it, though," she murmured.  
  
Spike's unbeating heart ached at the sight of those tears marring her face. They sparkled in the light and brought a sad beauty but were otherwise bad things. This was not the place, anywhere but here, for a discussion like this. He nodded and walked slowly towards the door, his fingertips grazing hers as he passed. Spike knew, deep down inside, that she would follow whether now or eventually. She would come.  
  
With no hesitation, Buffy followed him into the cool night, her arms crossed under her chest. She took a deep breath in a vague attempt to steady herself, but to no avail. She had surprised even herself with what she'd said to him, but she had spoken the truth.  
  
Spike paused in the middle of the road and glanced back. He thought he saw her shiver and he handed her his duster. He continued walking back towards the cemetery and his crypt. The silence was not an uncomfortable one, it was a peaceful night anyway. Perhaps even soothing, had he never left his place at the grave staring at the moon.  
  
She managed a small smile as a silent "thank-you" as she slipped it on. She walked beside him silently, her eyes on the ground. After several long moments she slowly looked back at him, the tears she had been holding back earlier having faded somewhat.  
  
He met her gaze. Smiling a little, he pushed open the door of the crypt. Once they were both inside, he shut the door and lit a lamp. Spike sat on his dusty couch and indicated for her to join him. "Got your knickers in a twist about us? From the way I see it, it's perfectly natural…well as these things go."  
  
She sat on the edge of the couch, surprise prominent on her face. "'Natural?' Spike, this...this isn't natural. I mean..." she paused, sighing softly. When she spoke again her voice was quiet. "You're a vampire, I'm the Slayer. And...and this shouldn't be..." she trailed off, confusion prominent along with her initial surprise at his words. She looked away slowly.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I've been waiting to explain this…why it's ok for us to do what we do. And you're lucky I'm still coming off this nasty bender I went on, otherwise we wouldn't be chatting so friendly like." He turned to face her, one arm along the back of the couch and the other on the leg not bent on the furniture.   
  
She looked back at him steadily. "What are you trying to say, Spike? Because, truthfully, I'm not in the mood for riddles at the moment." She knew she sounded irritated, but at that point it didn't bother her that much. She felt so overwhelmed and had no idea what to do.  
  
Spike nodded and decided to take it very slow, one step at a time. "Ok pet I know you're frustrated…as am I. The reason I got smashed tonight was because I wanted to tell you this before when we were moon gazing but I…just couldn't." Looking away he ran a hand through his platinum locks. Meeting her eyes once more, he spoke softly as if his words would slip away unheard. "I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as she absorbed his words. It was a shock to her, especially because she'd thought she was the only one of them that felt that way. "Spike..." she said softly, obviously struggling with how she should say what she wanted. "I...had no idea you..." she trailed off for a moment. When she spoke again her eyes had once more filled with tears. Her voice was just as quiet as his: "I love you, too."  
  
He was frozen. Unsure whether to be overjoyed at finally knowing the truth or terrified. There was ample reason for both. Any other thoughts fled his mind however, at the sight of her tears. Spike leaned over and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, lingering perhaps a little long with his hand on her cheek.   
  
Her eyes closed at his touch, his skin cool against hers. She sighed, the action shaky as she realized with a jerk how much Spike meant to her. She leaned slightly into his touch, her eyes still closed.  
  
Spike still couldn't believe that the slayer, that Buffy, loved HIM. Of all people…but she'd loved before and that was something he just couldn't risk happening again. He smirked and withdrew his hand. "Does that make me your nancy boyfriend of the month now?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, the anger within them masking how deep his words and tone had cut her. She stood quickly, still gazing at him. She said nothing, simply turning to leave.  
  
"Wait luv…" He stood behind her, knowing there were tears in her eyes again. Spike approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered again, it seemed to be the only tone they could have a rational conversation in. "It's ok if it does…Just want you to know what it means too…"  
  
Buffy didn't resist his embrace, his touch calming her. Her eyes were closed again as she spoke. "What -does- it mean, Spike?" she said, whispering as well. "What...what does this all mean?" she mumbled.  
  
He rest his forehead on the back of her head. He blinked back a tear. He was tired of his unlife and had thought about letting her win one of their fights. In all the long years he'd lived he'd only loved two others. One would have nothing to do with him and the other snubbed him for another. But her declaration rekindled hope even if the flame was still so small. "It means…I'm yours…for as long as you'll have me."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly as a small smile curved her lips. She turned just as slowly in his arms to face him. Speechless once more, she said nothing, realizing quickly how close together their lips were. "Sounds good to me," she breathed softly.  
  
Spike opened his eyes as soon as he felt her shift in his arms. He felt her breath dance past his lips. But sometimes, soft and gentle just wasn't one of his finer qualities. He crushed his lips to hers and pulled her even tighter into the hug.   
  
Buffy gasped inwardly at the passion she felt in his kiss, her eyes already closed as she returned the kiss - though not quite as rough as he.  
  
He was in heaven. Complete bliss. Yet he pulled back anyway. "Open your eyes...please." He started off growling but the pleading look in his eyes gave him away.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, gazing into his as she spoke softly. "What is it?" she breathed.  
  
Spike hesitated, the moment was broken. Without a word, he laced his fingers with hers and led her back to the couch. Breaking their contact, he sat down in one corner much as he had before. This time, however, he left room for Buffy to join him. He tilted his head upward and spoke cautiously, "Does the Nibblet know you're here?"   
  
She slowly sat beside him, her gaze still fixed on him. She lowered her hand, his words puzzling her slightly. "The...Nibblet?" she asked quietly, a skeptical expression on her face.   
  
Spike shifted slightly as she sat down. "Uh, tall, brown hair, last name of Summers? Goes by the name Dawn?" Spike kept fidgeting, still slightly unsure if Buffy would change her mind about the whole loving a vampire again.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow slightly, an amused expression replacing her skeptical one. "Right. Nice nickname for her, Spike," she said quietly. "And no. She thinks I'm out on patrol. Which isn't exactly a lie - I was until I ran into you."   
  
He pulled Buffy to him, wanting to cuddle with her in the worst possible way. "Guess I asked the wrong question…will the Scoobies know you're gettin cozy with the Big Bad?" Spike squeezed her a little on the last part, emphasizing his completely serious need to know the answer, hoping against all odds she wouldn't break his heart.  
  
She leaned against him lightly. "I don't know about the 'Big Bad' part," she chuckled softly. "But eventually I'll tell them. Or they'll find out, one way or another," she said softly. She closed her eyes, her entire being relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Warmth, almost to the point of liquid fire all rolled into a nice package named Buffy. He felt like flying…or floating if the flying thing backfired. Spike scowled playfully. "Ya know luv that's the second time you've said that first part. Could really hurt a guy's ego."   
  
She said nothing for several long moments, a small smile curving her lips again. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him steadily for a moment, realizing that perhaps she shouldn't have repeated herself. "I know. But the way you treat me...just doesn't seem like the way the "Big Bad" would," she said quietly.   
  
Spike met her eyes and the play scowl still remained. "So it's between you," he poked her side for emphasis, "and my reputation?" He thought about it for a few seconds and the finger poking her side turned into a lazy caress. "Seems I'm making the right choice."  
  
A shiver ran down her spine at his last few words as she smiled again. Her eyes sparkling slightly as she sat up, facing him. She touched his face lightly. "That's what I was hoping you'd say," she said softly.   
  
He brought his hand up and held hers against his cheek. Staring deep into her eyes he couldn't help but think if his heart could skip a beat he'd definitely be having some blood flow problems. Not that he was having those problems now. "Any bloke lucky enough to have an angel hope he says something is a lucky man indeed."  
  
Although she knew he wasn't speaking of her former lover, Buffy jerked slightly at the word "angel" as it passed through his lips. She averted her eyes from his face reluctantly, as if she knew he would sense what she was thinking.  
  
Until Buffy turned her head, Spike had been blissfully unaware of his slip. Spike chuckled and moved his hand to turn her chin back his way. "Big difference between an angel and Angelus." His expression soured. "Just call him what he is-Angelus. The Angel you know is just a façade." 


	2. Part 2

She looked surprised at first, then angered. She pulled away from him slowly.   
  
"You didn't know him like I did. You...have no idea..." She whispered.   
  
"And don't tell me what to call him," she added, becoming steadily upset with each passing moment.   
  
Spike missed her warmth almost before she sat up. He closed his eyes and started to rub his temples. This was just going from bad to worse with no life preserver.   
  
He saw no exits from this wall he'd backed himself into. This thing with Angel would always be a sticky point, he could see that already. There seemed to be no resolution.   
  
"I had hoped he wouldn't be a shadow in this relationship...I'm not him. I never will be. If you're going to compare us I can't do this. I may be love's bitch but at least I'm man enough to know when the game's not fair."   
  
"I'm not comparing you," she insisted. "But if you expect me to forget about him one hundred percent, then you're wrong. I'll always remember him, but that doesn't mean I love him."   
  
She paused, gazing at him steadily as regret filled her eyes because of the way she lost her temper. She leaned towards him slightly, extending a hand to touch his face gently.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, truthfully.   
  
Spike nodded, regretting he'd said anything about it at all. He realized that no matter what happened he would have the same skeletons in his heart that she did. Cecily and Dru had left their mark as Buffy would.   
  
"Not as sorry as I am pet…almost ruined this before it had a chance." He brought her hand down and laced their fingers together just to feel her and remind Buffy that he was still here.   
  
"Besides…" The gleam in his eye spoke volumes of his intentions. "Every chance I get you know where I'll be."  
  
She managed a slight smile, closing her eyes as he held her hand. She slowly leaned against him again, laying her head on his chest and relaxing slowly.   
  
After several moments she looked up at him, finally speaking: "It's okay," she said softly. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she spoke again.   
  
"I don't why a simple word like that would make me think of him," she whispered, fighting back memories of Angel that she didn't want to see. She gazed steadily at Spike's face, saying nothing for the moment.   
  
He melted back into the couch as she lay back down. This was how things were supposed to work out. Spike almost pinched himself, thinking this too good to be a dream and realized the foolishness of that thought.   
  
This was better than a dream. Buffy was actually here. He heard her soft speech and as she met his eyes. The inner turmoil he saw in her eyes made him swallow as if he himself was in pain.   
  
"S'ok pet. Happens to the best of us." He chuckled and slipped his other arm around her waist, reassuring her as best he could.   
  
You're so patient with me," she murmured, slightly surprised. She became silent once more, her eyes closing slowly as she curled up next to him.   
  
She intertwined her fingers with his, finding comfort in his cool touch. Moments later she spoke again, her voice even more quiet then before: "Thanks."  
  
Spike smiled. "Me? Patient? If you think so…"   
  
He laughed softy and rest his chin on her head. Things were so perfect right now. He blinked a few times. Maybe too perfect. Buffy wasn't a robot and didn't seem to be under a spell. Yet nothing seemed amiss.   
  
He yawned and then closed his eyes too. Now all he could do was feel. Feel her warmth, the soft breath on his arm, her fingers laced in him. If he wasn't so damn sure he would go to hell, this felt like heaven.   
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open for a moment as she grinned slowly.   
  
"I -do- think so," she murmured. She said nothing for a moment, a silent question forming in her mind.   
  
She hesitated slightly, then spoke again as her grin faded: "But...why?" she whispered, lifting her head from his chest to gaze steadily into his eyes.  
  
Meeting her gaze Spike kissed her softly. "Because." He whispered and kissed her again with more force, trying to chase away the ghosts of memories that flooded his mind.   
  
He had been so very patient with Dru. Yet not nearly as much as he was with this cuddly Slayer. Spike tickled her side a little bit, trying to break this train of thought.  
  
She squirmed slightly from his touch, a smile curving her lips again. After several moments she broke the kiss slowly, eyes closed.   
  
"Because what?" she murmured, teasing him slightly. She smiled again, her eyes fluttering open slowly.   
  
Spike feigned innocence and shook his head. He could play the game just as well as Buffy could. Perhaps better. He had been playing much longer after all.   
  
"I dunno luv. What is it?" He looked around the room, searching for a cause. Finally, he let himself look at her. Spike gasped. "I found it!"   
  
His eyes lit up in mock amazement as he tickled the devil out of her.  
  
Her laughter rang clearly as she squirmed again, her eyes lit up and a grin on her lips. Although she most likely could have escaped his grasp if she wanted to...well, she -didn't- want to.   
  
Minutes later, she finally managed to gasp: "Okay...stop...I give up." But as she spoke a smile still spread across her face.   
  
Smirking, Spike stopped tickling Buffy. "Never thought I'd ever hear a Slayer say those words." The tickling hands pulled her back to him and came to rest wrapped around her.   
  
"Never thought we'd be sittin right here either." If it was even possible, he chastely kissed her lips. Pulling back he sighed with contentment, exhaling unnecessarily. A fellow could stay like this forever.  
  
Slightly breathless, she smiled, a sigh escaping her lips.   
  
"I'm full of surprises," she replied softly, a mischievious gleam in her eyes before she closed them slowly. She returned his kiss, then laid her head on his chest and curling up to him.   
  
Spike didn't think he'd ever been more at peace. Things with Dru had always been slightly skewed but that was what he did like about her. This time he spent right now with Buffy, he etched into his mind so he'd never forget no matter what.   
  
She was so warm, almost burnt him where their skin met. A smug grin settled in place as he thought about more skin. Buffy's steady breathing lulled him into a sincere sleep and he dozed slightly as they sat together.   
  
She smiled as she realized that he had dozed off. She then opened her eyes slowly as she suddenly thought of Dawn, and of wondering what time it was. She glanced at her watch, wincing slightly as she noted that it was past midnight.   
  
"Damn," she cursed quietly, her voice barely audible. She didn't want to leave, but she needed to patrol for at least a couple of hours. As she gazed at Spike again she almost decided to stay, not wanting to leave him.   
  
Spike felt her fidgeting and hugged her a little tighter. His grip did relax and he sort of woke up. Still groggy, he chuckled at hearing her swear. "Language slayer…what would the….uh…they say."   
  
Slightly embarrassed at his lack of a intelligible response, he buried his face in her hair.   
  
"What was the swear for anyway?" Spike had no idea what the time was, he just knew it was night and he should be out prowling instead of inside snuggling.  
  
She smiled slightly at his response, but then sobered slightly.   
  
"It's getting late," she murmured, her reluctance to leave obvious. "I need to check on Dawn...and patrol, too."   
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder lightly, comforted by it's cool temperature.  
  
Glancing at his shoulder, Spike followed her hand back up her arm and to her face. His sincere blue eyes met her reluctant hazels.   
  
"Want me to come help patrol? Pretty sure you could always use an extra set of hands…"   
  
Trailing off, Spike's snarky innuendo left him with a mother load of fantasies and a huge smirk.  
  
She smirked slightly, her expression softening slowly. "I'm not totally helpless," she teased. "I can patrol alone...if you don't want to come along."   
  
Buffy smiled slightly, returning his gaze steadily. Just barely shrugging, she murmured: "I've gotta check on Dawn, too."  
  
He pretended to be hurt but struggled to keep up the guise. "Wouldn't wanna come along? I'm real hurt Slayer that you'd want me to miss you in action."   
  
Grinning he dumped her unceremoniously on the couch as he stood. Waiting for her to regain her composure, he held out a hand as if to help her up.   
  
"Ready to go milady?"  
  
She cast a false glare at him, but it dissolved quickly as she took his hand. It surprised her slightly at how simply holding hands with him took her breath away.   
  
"Yeah..." she said softly, managing a slight smile, her hair falling into her eyes as she gazed up at him.   
  
Spike lifted his other hand and gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling away and glancing at the door of the crypt.   
  
"Don't wanna delay you any longer with…other…activities." He took a few steps towards the door, not enough to physically move her yet just enough to extend both of their arms.   
  
"Let's go kill some beasties."  
  
Buffy returned his kiss softly, then grinned slightly. She moved with him to the door, silently dreading yet another night of "slayage."   
  
Glancing at Spike, she nodded.   
  
"Let's," she agreed. Opening the door, she stepped out into the cool California night, eyes immediately searching her surroundings for anything unusual.   
  
Spike's eyes went immediately to the moon. He did love it so for it was the one thing that hadn't ever changed since his days as a nancy boy poet. Sometimes he still wrote, only after he'd been properly inspired. Buffy would prove quite the topic should he work up the courage to actually commit something to paper.   
  
The night are was still cool and refreshing, somehow it had gotten quite warm in his crypt. He kept his fingers laced with hers as they walked into the graveyard which was still unusually quiet.   
  
Everything seemed fine for the moment, at least that's what Buffy tried to make herself believe. But she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something was up, though she didn't quite know what.   
  
Moments later a faint cracking sound reached her ears as they neared the edge of the graveyard. She froze, her hand immediately going to the stake at her waist, fingertips brushing the cool wood.   
  
She glanced at Spike, knowing that if she could hear it he most likely could, too.  
  
He nodded, indicating he had heard it too. Dropping her other hand, Spike crept close and made a motion for them to split up and generally go on either side of the distant noise.   
  
He leaned over and did not kiss her for once. Rather he whispered a single word in her ear.   
  
"Go."   
  
And without really waiting for another sign, he turned and jogged off towards the noise. Spike only looked back once when he was moving to see if she'd gone yet.  
  
She was already moving in the direction he had indicated, glancing back at the same time he did and meeting his eyes. She nodded her head slightly, then returned her gaze to the direction she was going.   
  
Moments later, she paused as her eyes found a group of demons huddled nearby.   
  
Spike was creeping around on the other side of the demons. He couldn't really tell what they were doing yet, there was still some distance between them and his heightened sight did not include the binocular package.   
  
A scream pierced the air as Spike came closer still trying to figure out what they were doing.   
  
Buffy winced at the scream, now close enough to see that there was a young girl on the ground, bloodied and beaten. Another cracking sound reached her ears then, but this time it seemed to be coming from behind her.   
  
She whirled around, her stake in her hand - but there was nothing there. Turning around slowly to face the group of demons again she gasped, for one of the demons was standing in front of her, a crude kind of club in its hand.   
  
The thing roared, lunging at her, but she easily sidestepped it, bringing her leg up in a sharp kick to its neck.   
  
Seeing the one go down, two others jumped up while one was left to hold the girl to the ground. Spike tackled one and was hanging on it's back as it pulled him around and sent him flying.   
  
Getting up again, he went for the other one this time, trying to taunt the two into attacking him instead of Buffy. Sounds of the crying girl reached his ears but he was otherwise occupied provoking the two angry demons that were in the process of double teaming Spike.   
  
"Slayer! The girl!" Spike managed three words before both tackled him to the ground.  
  
She finally managed to get the demon down, just as Spike's words reached her ears. Looking over at him, her eyes widened.   
  
"I'm working on it!" she shouted as another pair of demons advanced on her. She threw the stake, smirking with brief satisfaction as it embedded itself in one demon's neck.   
  
The thing roared, clutching at it's neck as Buffy, following Spike's earlier lead, jumped up onto it's back. She gripped it's head and twisted hard, jumping off as the sound of its neck snapping rang out in the night.   
  
Once her feet were on the ground again, she realized the other demon had vanished. She frowned, then started to move towards the girl when she heard a grunt behind her. She whirled around again, only to see the missing demon swinging it's club at her head.   
  
Spike struggled with the two huge demons who threatened to crush him outright if their blows missed a beat. With one solid kick to the chest, pike managed to throw one off and he elbowed the other. Jumping to his feet, the second demon proved to be short work as he knocked it backwards into a stone faced gargoyle.   
  
It slumped to the ground as the first roared while it charged Spike once more. Ducking neatly out of it's way, he glanced at Buffy to see how she was faring. One demon on the ground...the other behind her! Growling, Spike ran and tackled Buffy to the ground. Eyeing their position on the ground, Spike smirked.   
  
"Sorry pet, I'd love to right now but see there's these demons..."   
  
The demon stumbled, obviously confused at how its target, her, had disappeared. Buffy glared slightly at him.   
  
"Funny, Spike," she remarked, just before she slipped out of his arms, rolling quickly to the side to avoid the demon's second attempt with its club. She leaned back, pushing both feet up into the air and onto the demon's chest.   
  
As it lunged toward her again, she used its momentum against it, throwing it up and over her to slam in an old tombstone. She leaped to her feet, realizing there was only one or two of them left. She glanced at Spike again, moving to his side and extending a hand to help pull him to his feet.   
  
Her expression softened slightly as she murmured, "Thanks, by the way."   
  
Letting her pull him up, Spike grinned. "Anytime luv. Anytime…"   
  
He trailed off seeing the other two try to sneak up behind her again. They had this thing apparently, where it was easier to sneak up than to attack directly. No matter. Spinning her around, he brought the only remaining demons to her attention.   
  
Taking the one on the right, Spike threw a roundhouse punch, very flashy one, and was caught by surprise at a jab from the demon to his side. Rolling with it he side kicked it to the ground where it was easy enough to snap it's neck. Sitting high and mighty atop the dead demon, he wondered absently if the girl was even still alive.  
  
Buffy grinned back slightly then, following his lead, she took on the last demon, who seemed to almost be the leader of the gang. She ducked as it swung its club at her, her leg snapping out and catching it in the stomach.   
  
It grunted, then roared with fury, charging her again. She ducked once more, but didn't anticipate the blow it gave her, its fist slamming into the side of her head. She was thrown to the ground, obviously surprised by the force from the blow.   
  
Just as she was recovering, ready to spring to her feet, it caught her off guard again, its club hitting her in the side of the head again. The club seemed to have some kind of magical energy contained within it, as the blow sent a wave of electric shock flying through her body.   
  
She convulsed briefly, unable to move for the moment once the shock had faded.  
  
Roaring, Spike tackled the last demon and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp. He left the creature still alive but with many broken bones, bumps, bruises and whatnot. Somewhere, the rational thought that he might be needed for questioning kept the rage from finishing it off.   
  
Satisfied the thing could only lie there and bleed, Spike moved to her side. It had done a number, whatever it was. She wasn't really moving, or breathing even. He could feel her heart beating steadily, at least. Dropping down, he kneeled by her side.   
  
"You okay pet?" He didn't even know if she'd respond.  
  
She blinked slowly, a soft groan slipping from her lips.   
  
"Yeah," she murmured, slowly using an elbow to prop herself up slightly.   
  
"That was one nasty club," she grumbled, using her free hand to lightly rub an already-growing lump on the side of her head.  
  
"Damn," she muttered softly, wincing as her fingertips brushed it lightly. She then sucked in a deep breath, gasping softly.   
  
"Spike, the girl..." she looked at him quickly, wincing once more as the world seemed to spin at the simple, but sudden, movement.  
  
Concern seemed to pour from his liquid blue eyes as he gently helped her up. Hand around her waist, he started to move towards the fallen form of the girl. Spike was limping slightly, one of the demons had nailed his leg pretty good.   
  
Blood was matted in her dark hair as her equally dark eyes stared into the night sky. She was twisted unnaturally on the ground yet as they approached her hand lifted slightly but it too dropped back to the earth.   
  
Her head twisted in their general direction. "They're coming…"  
  
Leaning heavily on Spike, Buffy moved with him to the girl's side, noting his limp. Concern for him filled her own eyes, but when the girl looked at them and spoke, Buffy's eyes widened. She was definitely getting the wiggins.   
  
"Who...?" she trailed off, her voice shaky, mostly because of her injuries. She turned her head slowly, looking at Spike for a moment, then back at the girl.   
  
Spike could only shrug as his blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl.   
  
She wasn't in such a good condition and had probably been like that for some time. Her chest shook as a cough tore its way out, leaving only a faint splatter of blood on the girl's bottom lip as a sign of its passing.   
  
Her dark eyes found his, a sign of recognition, one that said she knew what he was and who Buffy was, passed between them. Dark lashes fluttered shut as Spike looked on...   
  
Buffy just barely caught the look that passed between him and the girl, confusion still in her eyes.   
  
"Spike...you know who she is?" she asked quietly, obvious surprise now replacing her confusion.   
  
Her gaze slid back to the girl as she knelt down slowly, unable to prevent herself from wincing ever-so slightly. Her hand going to the girl's neck she felt for a pulse, afraid she may have been too far-gone for them to help.   
  
He could only stare at the limp form of the girl on the ground. Soft words slipped unknown to him through his lips.   
  
"Yeah…something like that." He wondered how she'd lived so long and made it so far. It was amazing really, given the circumstances. He really couldn't vocalize anything more right now. Spike spoke again and bent beside the Slayer, still favoring his ankle.   
  
"Won't find one on this urchin…" Her lips twisted in a broken half smile that seemed like he should recognize when Buffy felt for a pulse. Gently nudging her aside, Spike picked the girl up in his arms and cradled her to him.   
  
She was a tiny thing, smaller even than Buffy. He stood and started to walk away, obviously ignoring the pain in his ankle. Stopping, he turned his head to call back to Buffy.   
  
"Coming?"  
  
She stood in one smooth motion, though perhaps not as fluid as she might have had it not been for the continuous pain within her head. Unable to stop a slight, almost unnoticeable wince, Buffy nodded.   
  
"Yeah..." she muttered, still obviously mystified at how Spike seemed to know her, and how...mysterious he seemed to be acting.   
  
'Not very like him at all,' she thought silently, following him without another word. Noticing the apparent pain in his ankle, a concerned expression flickered through her eyes, despite the fact she knew he would heal quickly, most likely faster then even she would.   
  
Matching his pace, she looked briefly at him, her gaze searching for something...she didn't quite know what. But then she looked at the girl, her gaze darkening slightly as she silently pondered the strange mystery that she and Spike had somehow stumbled upon.   
  
Spike kept a steady pace, still much slower due to his ankle, but fast enough for it to complain every step he took. As he reached his crypt and thought about kicking the door open but realized that he could neither kick it with his ankle or support his weight with it. Besides he didn't want to jostle the inert form in his arms.   
  
Spike slowed to a stop and then turned to face Buffy, hoping she was still behind him.   
  
"Would you get the door luv?"   
  
His normally snarky expression had been completely consumed by concern. Although it was impossible to tell, he was torn almost completely in half inside. This girl brought so much pain back into his life, just when he had found happiness with Buffy.   
  
Buffy had followed him steadily the whole way, random thoughts racing through her mind much like the wind and fading just as quickly, only to be replaced by a fresh one. When Spike spoke to her she started, her body jerking ever-so slightly as her eyes fluttered briefly.   
  
"Yeah...of course..." she murmured, feeling just a little foolish.   
  
As she slipped past him to open the door she happened to glance at his face momentarily, just barely able to keep in check her surprise at his expression. She said nothing, however, merely opening the door and stepping inside, then back to give Spike room to enter.   
  
Carefully stepping past her and into the dark, Spike navigated mostly from memory. He paid little attention to anything but the current situation. Not wanting to risk the stairs to the lower level right now, he set the wounded girl down on the couch.   
  
Spike gently stretched her form out and made a quick search of her vitals. She had lost a considerable amount of blood and had broken bones, bruises, and more he couldn't tell from a quick look.   
  
Realizing Buffy hadn't moved that much, Spike stood quickly and shed a little light on the situation. Standing near the lantern he'd lit, the shadows aged his face much more than normal. Worry did not become him although it rarely did anyone. Finding her eyes, he spoke softly.   
  
"I'll…." He paused, picking the right words wasn't easy. "I'll understand if you don't stay…"  
  
She watched him silently from the doorway after shutting it, silently admiring this gentler aspect that seemed to have taken over him - something she didn't see all that much but was pleasantly surprised when she did. Her smile faded almost completely as he turned towards her, noting the seriousness of his movements and expression.   
  
She also noticed how aged he seemed to appear at that moment and she found herself feeling sympathy for him, knowing the effect that seeing a face from one's past could have on you. When he spoke her eyebrows raised instinctively with surprise, her gaze locked on his.   
  
She then replied just as softly, "Well, I." she trailed off momentarily, finding as Spike did that it wasn't always easy to find the right words. "Unless you want me to go, I'll stay," she finally said, her voice sincere despite her slight confusion.   
  
"No." A trickle of relief was visible as well as a slight weight dropped from his already heavy shoulders. He had prepared himself in case Buffy wanted out but she'd stay. She'd stay…and they still had eye contact. S  
  
pike didn't speak again, only nodded his head still deep in thought, breaking her gaze. Fixating his gaze near the wall, he really needed Buffy's help. He needed more blood than the nearly vacant refrigerator held at the moment.   
  
The girl also needed a thorough evaluation to figure out just what those demons had done. Spike brought his head back to face her, realizing his train of thought had left Buffy at the station.   
  
"Stay here, with her. Find out what they've done to her…I need more blood an the demon's still out there. He should be taken to the watcher, he should…" He trailed off and continued the rant in his head.  
  
"Spike..." she said his name quietly, reaching out and touching his arm lightly. "Calm down," she murmured, her voice still quiet.   
  
"I'll help you, but..." she trailed off momentarily, an unspoken question forming slowly within her thoughts.   
  
"You can't keep me in the dark on this one if I'm going to take care of her while you're gone." Buffy's gaze strayed briefly to the girl's motionless form on the couch, then returned to Spike. She half-wanted to demand more firmly that Spike tell her everything, but she didn't want to be too harsh if possible.   
  
Locking her gaze with his once more, she spoke again: "Spike, who is she?"   
  
He wanted to disappear into her intense gaze. Those eyes seemed to bore deep inside where only his deepest secrets were locked and yet she still had to voice her questions, to push that much further.   
  
The light graze of her touch burned and he wished she'd not be so gentle, that she'd act as his memory said she would. Yet this changed attitude was a welcome difference, Buffy was letting him move the pieces as slowly as he saw fit, not forcing his hand…much. She'd agreed to stay, to help, and so deserved an explanation.   
  
"Her name is Sophia…haven't seen her since me and the gang were in Paris that second time."   
  
Another gurgled cough forced Spike to rip his gaze back to the girl.   
  
"She needs blood…keep her safe for me luv." With that, he turned and bolted out the door and into the night leaving behind two girls. One from his past the other from the present and both strangers to the other.  
  
"Sp-" Buffy started to say his name again, but he was already gone. With a soft sigh she shut the crypt door, silently pondering Spike's words, particularly "the gang." She frowned, moving towards the couch and the girl. The "gang" probably meant Darla, Drusilla, and...Angel.   
  
"Me and vampires..." she murmured softly. "I kill 'em, and yet...I love..." she caught herself immediately, realizing what she was saying aloud with Sophia laying on the couch near her. She knelt beside the couch slowly, gazing at her fragile form.   
  
Sighing again, she scrutinized the stark contrast between her pale skin and dark hair, then the many cuts and gashes that were scattered across her form. A wave of sympathy washed over Buffy briefly as she realized how much pain the girl must have gone through, must still be going through.   
  
Then she dwelled briefly on the thought that she was a vampire. Protecting a vampire. Now that was something she never thought she'd find herself doing...   
  
As Spike ran into the night he regretted leaving them together. Part of him wished Buffy would follow her destiny, her instinct, and end this problem before it started. The other half screamed at the first that she would never do something like that, that Buffy the person would want to know about Sophia.   
  
Growling, he pushed himself faster so they wouldn't be left together too long…   
  
Sophia felt, rather than heard the crypt door close. Her entire world had become so small, most of her energy once used on heightened senses was now keeping her alive. She could see but not far. She could hear but not well. The taste and smell of her own blood made her thirst for more.   
  
The only sense that let her know where Buffy and Spike stood was their feel. Buffy's aura was one of ancient power and Sophia knew her as the slayer. Spike's aura was one of familiarly and strength. As her hold on Spike faded, the one on the Slayer grew until she felt Buffy kneel beside her.   
  
Slowly, Sophia turned her dark eyes in Buffy's general direction, not knowing specifically where to focus her unwilling eyes. 


End file.
